peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Present: Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions)
Criteria *This is an attempt, as far as possible, to list the occasions when the band's songs were played on the Peel Show. Full broadcasts of sessions are excluded (see Wedding Present: Sessions for these and live sets), but session tracks played out of context (for example, as Festive Fifty entries), are listed. Show Appearances 1985 *05 June 1985: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (single) *13 August 1985: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (single) *23 December 1985: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy FF#15 1986 *29 January 1986 (VPRO): Once More (single) (Reception) *Peel February 1986: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7") Reception *Mostly Peel Spring 1986: Once More (7") Reception *23 December 1986: Felicity (Peel Session) FF#35 *24 December 1986: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (7 inch) Reception FF#28 *29 December 1986: This Boy Can Wait (7 inch-B side of You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends) Reception FF#18 *29 December 1986: Once More (7 inch) Reception FF#16 1987 *27 July 1987: The Moment Before Everything's Spoiled Again *August 1987 (Rockradio): Anyone Can Make A Mistake (7") Reception *07 September 1987: Anyone Can Make A Mistake (single) Reception *September 1987 (BBC World Service): Anyone Can Make A Mistake (single) Reception *24 September 1987 (BBC World Service): Getting Nowhere Fast (12" Anyone Can Make A Mistake) Reception *15 October 1987 (BBC World Service): Give My Love To Kevin (LP George Best) Reception *15 October 1987 (BBC World Service): What Did Your Last Servant Die Of? (LP - George Best) Reception *22 October 1987 (BBC World Service): Shatner (LP George Best) Reception *29 October 1987 (BBC World Service): You Can't Moan Can You (LP - George Best) Reception *02 November 1987: A Million Miles (LP - George Best) Reception *23 December 1987: Getting Nowhere Fast (12 inch-B side of Anyone Can Make A Mistake) Reception FF#31 *30 December 1987: Anyone Can Make A Mistake (LP-George Best) Reception (FF#10) (JP: "Well, I was glad that got in there in the end, because the 'George Best' LP was one of the very best of the year. In fact, when I got a call from a German radio station last weekend, saying which was my favourite LP of the year, I chose that.") *30 December 1987: A Million Miles (LP-George Best) Reception FF#8 *30 December 1987: My Favourite Dress (LP-George Best) Reception FF#6 *30 December 1987: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (LP-George Best) Reception FF#3 1988 *Peel Feb Mar 1988: Don't Laugh (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *05 March 1988 (BFBS): Nothing Comes Easy (12" - Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception *19 September 1988: Pourquoi Es Tu Devenue Si Raisonable? (single) (Reception) *November (No. 3) 1988 (BBC World Service): Davni Chasy (LP - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) Reception *07 December 1988: Svitit Misyats (LP - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) (Reception) *December 1988 (BFBS): I Found That Essence Rare (12" - Radio 1 Session The Evening Show) Strange Fruit *20 December 1988: Don't Laugh (12 inch-B side of Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception FF#49 *27 December 1988: I'm Not Always So Stupid (12 inch-B side of Nobody's Twisting Your Arm) Reception FF#15 *28 December 1988: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (7 inch) Reception FF#8 *28 December 1988: Take Me I'm Yours (Peel Session) FF#4 *28 December 1988: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (7 inch) Reception FF#2 1989 *11 July 1989: It's Not Unusual (LP - Diamonds And Porcupines) (Beat All The Tambourines) *27 July 1989 (Rockradio): It's Not Unusual (compilation album - Diamonds and Porcupines) Beat All The Tambourines *Peel Summer 1989: Anyone Can Make A Mistake *Summer 1989 (Rockradio): I'm Not Always Stupid (LP compilation - Lie To Me) Umbrella *23 October 1989: Brassneck (album - Bizarro) *26 October 1989: Take Me (album - Bizarro) *20 December 1989: What Have I Said Now? (LP-Bizarro) RCA FF#45 *24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia): 'Brassneck (LP-Bizarro)' (RCA) *26 December 1989: Bewitched (LP-Bizarro) RCA FF#24 *27 December 1989: Brassneck (LP-Bizarro) RCA FF#19 *27 December 1989: Take Me! (LP-Bizarro) RCA FF#14 *28 December 1989: Kennedy (LP-Bizarro) RCA FF#2 1990 *22 January 1990: Brassneck *23 January 1990: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (single b-side) (RCA) *14 August 1990: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy (7") Reception *15 August 1990: Once More (7") (Reception) *16 August 1990: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (7") Reception (JP: "I wish people would stop being beastly about the Wedding Present, because I want them to become enormously wealthy and successful, and one of these days I shall be able to sell all of David's letters at auction and provide for my retirement.") *28 August 1990: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (single b-side) (RCA) *04 September 1990: Corduroy ('3 Songs EP') (RCA) *06 September 1990: Wedding Present: Corduroy *17 September 1990: Corduroy *14 October 1990: She's My Best Friend (CD – Heaven And Hell: A Tribute To Velvet Underground) (Imaginary) *15 November 1990 (Radio Mafia): She's My Best Friend (CD: Velvet Underground tribute - Heaven and Hell Vol 1) Imaginary/Communion *22 December 1990: Dalliance (Peel Session) FF#39 *29 December 1990: She's My Best Friend (Compilation CD-Heaven And Hell Volume 1: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary *29 December 1990: Crawl (7 inch) RCA FF#22 *29 December 1990: Heather (Peel Session) FF#20 *29 December 1990: Don't Talk, Just Kiss (7 inch-B side of Brassneck) RCA FF#18 *30 December 1990: Corduroy (7 inch EP-3 Songs) RCA FF#9 *30 December 1990: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (7 inch EP-3 Songs) RCA FF#7 1991 *20 April 1991: Dalliance *27 April 1991: Dalliance (single) *04 May 1991: Dalliance (album - Seamonsters) *04 May 1991: Dare (album - Seamonsters) *04 May 1991: Suck (album - Seamonsters) *05 May 1991: Blonde (album - Seamonsters) *05 May 1991: Rotterdam (album - Seamonsters) *05 May 1991: Lovenest (album - Seamonsters) *11 May 1991: Carolyn (album - Seamonsters) *25 May 1991: Dare (album - Seamonsters) *26 May 1991: 'Suck' (LP - Seamonsters) *01 June 1991: Rotterdam (LP - Seamonsters) RCA *08 June 1991: Lovenest (Seamonsters) *24 June 1991 (BBC World Service): Rotterdam (LP - Seamonsters) RCA *07 July 1991: She's My Best Friend (CD – Heaven And Hell: A Tribute To Velvet Underground) (Imaginary) *13 July 1991: It's Getting Better (LP – Sergeant Pepper Knew My Father) NME *27 July 1991: Fleshworld (Lovenest b-side) RCA *13 July 1991: Getting Better (LP – Sergeant Pepper Knew My Father) (NME) *05 August 1991 (Ö3): Fleshworld (12 inch-B side of Lovenest) RCA (JP: "One of the very best things that the Wedding Present have ever done. It's got an urgency which I find most affecting.") *14 December 1991: Crushed (compilation album - Knowing Where It All Leeds) Stolen Sounds *21 December 1991: Stepping Into Christmas (single) First Warning *29 December 1991: Fleshworld 1992 *04 January 1992: Blue Eyes (7 inch) (RCA) *18 January 1992: Blue Eyes (7 inch) (RCA) *26 January 1992: Go Go Dancer (7 inch) RCA *02 February 1992: Go Go Dancer (7 inch) RCA *23 February 1992: Three (7 inch) RCA *23 February 1992: Think That It Might (7 inch b-side) RCA *29 February 1992: Three (7 inch) RCA *March 1992 (BBC World Service): Three (single) RCA *01 March 1992: Think That It Might (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *28 March 1992: Silver Shorts (7 inch) (RCA) *28 March 1992: Falling (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *03 April 1992: Silver Shorts (7") RCA (JP: "I shouldn't have done this of course, but during the week I was copying the four singles from this year so far onto a tape so that I could listen to them in the car, and they really represent a substantial body of work, I think, and those people who've written the band off have got it well wrong, in my estimation.") *05 April 1992 (BFBS): Silver Shorts (7") RCA *25 April 1992: This Boy Can Wait (LP - Tommy) Reception *01 May 1992: Come Play With Me (7 inch) (RCA) *09 May 1992: Pleasant Valley Sunday (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *15 May 1992: Come Play With Me (7 inch) (RCA) *16 May 1992: Undercurrent (7 inch flexi) Ablaze! Magazine *17 May 1992 (BFBS): Pleasant Valley Sunday (7" -Come Play With Me) (RCA) *17 May 1992 (BFBS): Come Play With Me (7") (RCA) *23 May 1992: California (7 inch) RCA *23 May 1992: Let’s Make Some Plans (7 inch - California) RCA (JP: "Chart bound sounds or I’m a Dutchman and if the Pig’s still listening I’m sure that will have cheered her up slightly.") *29 May 1992: California (7") RCA *05 June 1992: Let's Make Some Plans (7 inch-California) (BMG) *03 July 1992: Flying Saucer / Rocket (7 inch) (RCA) *04 July 1992: Flying Saucer (7") RCA *10 July 1992: Rocket (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *17 July 1992: Flying Saucer (7 inch) (RCA) *19 July 1992 (BFBS): Flying Saucer (7") RCA *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Flying Saucer (7") RCA *31 July 1992: 'Boing! / Theme From Shaft (7 inch)' (RCA) *08 August 1992: Boing! (7 inch) (RCA) *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Boing! (7") RCA *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Theme From Shaft (7" - Boing!) RCA *05 September 1992: Loveslave / Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (7 inch) (RCA) *12 September 1992: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *13 September 1992 (BFBS): Boing! (7") RCA *20 September 1992 (BFBS): Pourquoi Es Tu Devenue Si Raisonnable? (7") Reception *26 September 1992: Cumberland Gap (Compilation LP - Ruby Trax) (New Musical Express) *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Sticky (7") RCA *18 October 1992 (BFBS): Cumberland Gap (CD - Ruby Trax) NME *18 October 1992 (BFBS): Go Wild in the Country (7" - Sticky) RCA *08 November 1992 (BFBS): The Queen of Outer Space (7") RCA *29 November 1992 (BFBS): Davni Chasy (LP - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela) Reception *Mainly Peel December 1992: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm (12") Reception *04 December 1992: No Christmas (7 inch) RCA *18 December 1992: Falling (7 inch-B side of Silver Shorts) RCA FF#46 *18 December 1992: Sticky (7 inch) RCA FF#41 *24 December 1992: Step Into Christmas (7 inch b-side) (RCA) *25 December 1992: Blue Eyes (7 inch) RCA FF#24 (JP: You always get a fair dose of your Wedding Presents in the Festive Fifty, of course.')'' *25 December 1992: Loveslave (7") RCA '''FF#19 *25 December 1992: Silver Shorts (7 inch) RCA FF#18 *25 December 1992: Flying Saucer (7 inch) RCA FF#14 1993 *01 January 1993: Come Play With Me (7 inch) (RCA) FF#4 *03 January 1993 (BFBS): Shatner (album - George Best) Reception *12 March 1993: Octopussy FF 1991, #32 *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Dalliance (LP – Seamonsters) RCA *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): California (CD - single) RCA *16 April 1993: Rotterdam (CD-Seamonsters) RCA FF 1991, #22 *15 May 1993: Fleshworld (12 inch - Love Nest) RCA FF 1991, #14 *22 May 1993: Dare (LP - Sea Monsters) RCA FF 1991, #12 *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Dalliance (7") RCA *22 October 1993 (BFBS): Never Said (b/w single - My Favourite Dress) Reception *06 November 1993: Give My Love To Kevin (LP – John Peel Sessions 1987 – 1990) Strange Fruit *06 November 1993 (BFBS): Something And Nothing (LP – John Peel Sessions 1987 – 1990) Strange Fruit *20 November 1993 (BFBS): Give My Love To Kevin (LP – John Peel Sessions 1987 – 1990) Strange Fruit *03 December 1993 (BFBS): A Million Miles (LP: The Peel Sessions 1987-1990) Strange Fruit 1994 *03 September 1994: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah (LP - Watusi) Island *05 September 1994 (Ö3): Spangle (Compilation CD-Volume Eleven) Volume *23 September 1994: ? (CD: Watusi) Island *1994 (May-Sep): It's A Gas (It's A Gas 12") Island Records (24 September 1994) *30 September 1994 (BFBS): Shake It (CD-Watusi) Island *19 November 1994 (BFBS): Jumper Clown (12"-It's A Gas) Island *23 December 1994: Spangle (Peel Session) FF#39 1995 *29 September 1995: Jet Girl (Compilation EP-Saturday Night Special: Silence Is Golden) Leadmill *10 November 1995: Sucker (7 inch) (no label) *11 November 1995 (BFBS): Sucker (7") Wedding Present *17 November 1995: Sucker (7 inch) (no label) *01 December 1995: Waiting On The Guns (7 inch b-side) (no label) *05 December 1995 (Radio Mafia): Waiting On The Guns (7" b-side) Merge *23 December 1995 (BFBS): Convertible (CD-Mini) Cooking Vinyl *30 December 1995: Sucker (7 inch) (not on label) FF#3 1996 *07 January 1996 (BFBS): Go, Man, Go (CDS) Cooking Vinyl *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Love Machine (10"-Mini) Cooking Vinyl *16 January 1996 (Radio Mafia): Drive (EP: Mini) Cooking Vinyl *26 January 1996: Go Man Go (album - Mini) Cooking Vinyl *03 February 1996: Drive *18 March 1996: Brassneck (EP - Brassneck) RCA *24 June 1996: Heather (session 14/10/90) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *31 August 1996 (BFBS): Up (CDS-23.Go) Cooking Vinyl *21 December 1996: Go Man Go (CD-Mini) Cooking Vinyl FF#46 *22 December 1996: 2, 3, Go (CD-Saturnalia) Cooking Vinyl FF#36 1997 *01 October 1997: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (Evening Show session EP) (Strange Fruit) (30 years at Radio One) *20 November 1997: A Million Miles (LP-George Best) (Reception) *27 November 1997 (BFBS): A Million Miles (JP: "Well, that brought Sheila into the room, bearing satsumas and dancing a little bit.") *03 December 1997: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft' (album "George Best Plus") Cooking Vinyl 1998 *08 January 1998 (BFBS): Anyone Can Make A Mistake (CD-George Best Plus) Cooking Vinyl (JP: "Well, I hope that in 1998, some sort of Wedding Present make some sort of new records.") 2000 *04 January 2000: Silver Shorts (7 inch) RCA Peelenium 1992 *18 January 2000: My Favourite Dress (LP-George Best) Reception ATFF#25 *18 January 2000: Brassneck (CD single) RCA ATFF#21 Interviews, etc *29 December 1990: Phone chat with David Gedge during Festive Fifty show. *Chain Reaction: David Gedge interviews John Peel. *15 July 1995: Interview with Gedge recorded the previous day at the 1995 Phoenix Festival and broadcast with the group's live set. Included on disc 4 of 'The Complete Peel Sessions' box set (Sanctuary, 2007). *19 December 2000: Gedge sets the quiz questions and acts as the invigilator in the guise of 'Judge Gedge' for 25 years of the Festive Fifty special. Plays one track as solo session. Other *Staying Single: California *Best Of 1991 Vol 1: Stepping Into Christmas (single) First Warning *Best Of 1991 Vol 6: Fleshworld *Best Of Peel Vol 6: Don't Dictate (Compilation LP-Airspace II) Breaking Down Category: Wedding Present